Paperwork
by Japanese and Chocolate
Summary: Sam comes across something interesting doing Jack's paperwork. What follows? Romance! Response to the prompt: crumpled paper.


**203 – Crumpled Paper – Paperwork – Sarbear12456 – Stargate SG-1**

Title: Paperwork  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Prompt: Crumpled Paper  
Warnings: Minor spoilers for Divide and Conquer and Death Knoll  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: Sam comes across something interesting doing Jack's paperwork. What follows? Romance!

Upon first entering Colonel Jack O'Neill's office you would assume it was a badly organised storage room. This false assumption is due to the fact that Colonel Jack O'Neill does not do paperwork. Ever. There are several betting pools running on whether he actually _knows_ he has an office. Samantha Carter peered into the office and gasped at the enormity of the task she considered undertaking. For his birthday she _was_ going to do his paperwork for him. Something she was now seriously reconsidering. _Jeeze…escaping Anubis's Super-soldier looks easier than doing all this._

Not knowing where to begin she started with the garbage: _over flowing with crumpled paper,_ and picking up yet more paper from around the office. She also noticed that none of the scraps of paper looked anything official: they were drawings of cars, hangman (_with himself?_) and a few X-302s. _So he _does_ know he has an office._ Her next task was not so easy: sorting through the memo's, unfinished paperwork and the requests for the unfinished paper work (which took up most of the office space). To make this task more difficult these were stacked on the desk, chair, computer hard drive, filing cabinet and in several collapsed piles on the floor. _I can do this_ she thought to herself, _I have saved the planet countless times, died and come back almost as many times, I can do this!_

Hours later, she didn't know how many, Carter finally succeeded in ridding the Colonel's office of paperwork. His memos were organised by date and importance (the no longer relevant ones thrown out), all paperwork completed and awaiting his signature before being submitted (some of it 3 years late), and the paperwork _requests_ in a sizeable pile in the corner to be used in the bonfire at his birthday party this weekend.

With a brief glance around the room she noticed a file underneath the desk. Upon inspection it revealed several pieces of paper that had been crumpled, thrown in the bin (judging by the unknown green substance on the back of one of the sheets) and then smoothed out and placed in the file. Now curious she read the content of some of the pages. _Oh my god…_

Jack decided that he would, just once, see if he could complete some paperwork before his birthday, _maybe just the recent mission reports_. Quietly opening the office door (alerting people to the fact he knew where his office was would lose him serious cash) he saw it was almost as immaculate is Carter's office. He knew this because he spent a great deal of time there: _annoying her, teasing her, watching the way her lips moved when she explained something that went way over his head, thinking what would happen if he could just…_ Finally noticing the very person he thought about was standing in his office and reading some very personal letters, he stopped that train of thought. Opting instead for _Oh crap…_ because his 2IC was in fact reading love letters… addressed to her.

Not knowing what to do he chose the obvious option: being obvious. Clearing his throat, loudly, he attracted her attention. _Maybe not such a good idea._

"Sir!" exclaimed Carter, startled and embarrassed at being caught reading his personal writing. The ensuing awkward silence lasted several minutes before she found the nerve to speak up. "I…ugh…cleaned up your office for you" she began. To avoid another awkward silence she decided to continue. "Happy Birthday!" she stated before heading towards the door, past her CO and the man who obviously still loved her.

Just as she reached her hand to the doorknob a voice spoke up behind her "So that's it, we just leave it in the room?"

Sam cringed at his words, which echoes echoed she had used years before, hearing the heartbreak and dejection in his voice. Making a choice to rectify her every regret over the past several years she backed away from the door and almost ran towards him. Within seconds their lips met in a soul-searing kiss which was so against regulations. _Good thing they never turn on the cameras in Jack's office. _They continued like that for an immeasurable amount of time, Jack eventually lifting Sam so she could perch on the edge of his desk and be level with him. Breaking the kiss he demanded "What is this!"

"A birthday kiss" she replied with a wicked grin and a glint in her eyes that promised a whole lot more.

And all because of some crumpled paper.


End file.
